<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Don't Need to be Alone by Like_an_Alpaca_sir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909568">You Don't Need to be Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_an_Alpaca_sir/pseuds/Like_an_Alpaca_sir'>Like_an_Alpaca_sir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Oma Kokichi, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_an_Alpaca_sir/pseuds/Like_an_Alpaca_sir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi awakens after another nightmare after the events of Danganronpa Season 53. Thankfully, Kokichi isn't alone, and won't be ever again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Don't Need to be Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhh hi. This is my first fanfic here so I hope it's good haha. I really love Danganronpa so I wanted to give writing a shot! </p><p>TW: Panic Attack, Spoilers for V3 Chapter 5, Past Character Death<br/>If there is something else I should TW please let me know ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could feel the poison go through his veins. His impending death starting to become clearer as every second of agonizing pain went by. No matter how hard he tried now, he’s already sacrificed himself to save Kaito to end the killing game. There was no antidote left, the only way out now was death. And if Kokichi Oma was going to die, he was going to help his beloved Shuichi- and everyone else. Despite all the pain that he was going through, he just wanted to help one more time. After all, Kokichi did make himself a villain so that no one would shed a tear when he died. He didn’t need to bring despair to everyone else for his inevitable fate. No one should care about him. No one needs to love him. It’s fine. It’s fine. It’s fine.<br/>
Kokichi’s plan was in motion. All that was left was to be carried to his death. Kokichi used the last of his energy to make his way to the press while taking off his uniform shirt. Everything was silent besides the slight sound of rustling clothes. Neither of them wanted to speak a word, they both knew what was about to come but the quiet words of “Thank you Kokichi.” from Kaito as he walked over to the controls gave Kokichi the last bit of hope he needed. Kokichi laid himself in the press, he paid attention to the warmth of Kaito’s jacket beneath him to distract himself. However, Kokichi was snapped out of the daze as the sudden click of the hydraulics' button being pressed set off the loud hum of the press. He held his breath. Staring up at the slowly moving metal. Multiple thoughts flashed through Kokichi’s head as his final moments approached. ‘Don’t trust him’, ‘He feels no remorse’, ‘He only cares about himself’, ‘He has no friends’, ‘He’s alone’... ‘He’s alone’... He’s aloneHe’s aloneHe’s alone- </p><p>‘He’s alone’. Everyone was going to be happier without him. His sacrifice will just be a death thrown to the side. Everyone is just going to be happy that the killing game is over. Yeah... That’s what’s important. Everyone’s happiness. He may have been a pain in the ass to everyone, a manipulative asshole and a compulsive liar but... No. He had no excuse. He shouldn’t have done it all, he convinced himself it was so everyone didn’t feel upset by his death, but this empty feeling that he felt because he knew no one would care, it just made the wait for death even more excruciating. The way everybody acted after the body discovery of their peers or their faces as they watched the torturous punishments their friends were forced to go through. Because even though their friends had committed the unforgiving act of murder, they were still loved up until their final moments. He wanted that. He so selfishly wanted to feel loved. To feel needed. Why did he push everyone away? Why? Why? WHY? It was all too late. He was about to die. To sacrifice himself for everyone else to make sure that they’re safe. To make sure that they’re happy... so that they make it out alive... No use going over it all again. He may regret many things but as long as everyone was happy, he’ll feel accomplished. He cared for everyone, even if he didn’t act like that. He loved them, and he’d do anything for them. </p><p>SPLAT! </p><p>Then everything went black. </p><p>Kokichi shot up. He frantically looked around, only to see that he was within a sort of hospital room. There were no doctors around though, just multiple machines that he guessed were keeping his vitals working. He was alone. Even after death, he was alone. The thought sent Kokichi into a panic. He shrunk himself into a ball, his entire body began to tremble as he lost control of his breathing. No one was there to comfort him, be there for him, be his friend. Kokichi’s breath became wild as he hyperventilated. The words ‘YOU’RE ALONE’ rang through his head. He curled up tighter, just wanting to hide away from the truth. If only he had been nicer. If only he hadn’t been such an ass. If only he could trust everyone a little more. If only he opened up about his feelings more. Then he wouldn’t have to be in this state. No one cared that he died, he bet that everyone was blaming him for everything. I mean, he did claim he was the Mastermind, what else would they expect? Dammit. He was so stupid. Claiming to be the mastermind... At least everyone wouldn’t feel upset about his death. They’d be happy. But he wasn’t. God no not this mindset again- fuck- </p><p>The door of the room was carefully opened.<br/>
There, standing at the door was a lanky boy with dark bluish-black hair. His tall figure obscured the light that came from beyond the door he entered from, it seemed as if he was an angel. And in Kokichi’s eyes, he was. Despite the obscuring light, Kokichi knew exactly who it was. Shuichi Saihara. Kokichi froze as he unravelled from his ball and tried to calm his breathing. Shuichi closed the door behind him, which allowed Kokichi to see him with much better detail. To put it simply, he looked like shit. His hair was dishevelled, his eyes were bloodshot and had dark eye bags from a presumed lack of sleep, he also wasn’t wearing his usual uniform- but instead an oversized shirt and pants- similar to Kokichi’s as he soon realized. </p><p>“K-Kokichi. You ok?” Shuichi broke the silence with his raspy voice. Seemed like he hasn’t been talking much either. </p><p>“Of course, my beloved Shuichi. Haven’t felt better! This bed is to die for! It’s super comfortable~” Kokichi strained the word ‘die’ as he tried to reassure Shuichi. His voice was also weak but he tried to power through. </p><p>“...Kokichi...” Shuichi moved forward and sat on the chair that was right next to Kokichi’s bed, he rested his hand on the bed. “Are you sure?” Kokichi looked right into Shuichi’s eyes, they appeared to be their usual golden colour but the usual glint he would see within them seem to be missing. </p><p>“Nope! I’m very much fine. How about you? You look like shit” That seemed to leave the tall boy speechless. A couple of times, he would open his mouth but no words would leave his mouth. He eventually did manage to reply. </p><p>“Yeah, I bet I do look shit...” He gave a weak chuckle as he looked down at his hand. “These last couple of weeks haven’t been easy...” Last couple of weeks? What? But he just- How long was he out for? Did the killing game end? Did Shuichi die and the game was still going on? </p><p>“Couple of weeks?” Kokichi croaked out without thinking. </p><p>“Maki, Himiko and I survived the killing game a couple of weeks ago.” So, the games did end. Guess his sacrifice wasn’t all in vain then. But why were there only 3 left? “Kaito and Kiibo sacrificed themselves.” Oh, that makes sense. Did Shuichi read what Kokichi was thinking? Wait, they also sacrificed themselves? Was everything Kokichi did for nothing? Did he- “Hey, Kokichi.” Kokichi looked up, realizing he was staring off into nothingness. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Where’s this coming from Shumai? Thanks for what? For being suuuuper cute even after these last couple of weeks~?” Kokichi forced a laugh. Shuichi just exhaled and looked into Kokichi’s eyes again. </p><p>“Thank you for helping us” What? “Kokichi. You could’ve saved yourself from the poison and let Maki become the blackened who killed Kaito, but you sacrificed your own life to try and end the killing game. And in its own way, it worked. So, thank you” He couldn’t believe it. It worked? </p><p>“Why would I help everyone else? I just wanted to spice up the killing game you know! I may have died but it was all part of the plan! I just wanted to save Kaito so he’d go along with my plan! It’d also be boring if he just died-” </p><p>“Kokichi.” Shuichi interrupted Kokichi. “I know you’re a good person. I can’t read you most of the time, but I can tell that you had good intentions despite that wall you put up. I can tell you’re hurting. I heard you from behind the door. Please. When you’re ready to open up, don’t be afraid.” Kokichi was now speechless. Shuichi seemed to tear up as he whimpered out the last few words. “I’ve really missed you” </p><p>“You missed me? Didn’t you have everyone else?” Kokichi’s heart ached as he heard Shuichi's confession.</p><p>“Of course, I did! But I was also worried about you! You did all these things for us! You may have lied and done some of the stupidest things.“ Shuichi broke down into tears, Kokichi could only helplessly watch as Shuichi broke down. “But I could tell that you were hurting. This was a killing game and you didn’t want to get attached, so you pushed us all away. And the fact that I yelled at you that you were alone-” Shuichi grabbed his head in frustration. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say any of it. I was frustrated. It was shitty of me. So shitty. And the fact that you died for us as well. Even though you knew that you were seen as the villain, you still willingly gave up your life for us!” Hearing Shuichi ramble on about his guilt made Kokichi tear up. He felt so guilty for making Shuichi feel this way. He didn’t want this. He wanted everyone to be happy that he died. But why does he also feel so... warm inside? </p><p>“Shuichi- look at me” Kokichi sat up as he reached out of Shuichi’s hand. Shuichi looked up; his eyes were even redder than before.  </p><p>“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to end up like this. I just wanted to apologize for what I said- I understand if you don’t want to see me right now. The guilt was just eating at me and I needed to apologize to you and make it up with you because you’re my friend- I didn’t want to hurt you. It sounds selfish but I’m so sorry” </p><p>“Shuichi- I-” Kokichi began choking at his words. “I don’t blame you- It's my fault- I pushed you to that conclusion. Don’t feel sorry. Please” Kokichi’s walls were breaking, all he could do was feel all the overwhelming feelings overflow the walls he had built and crush everything. “This is my fault. I pushed you all away. I didn’t want you all to be hurt by me. I thought that if I pushed you all away before I could hurt you as a friend, that you wouldn’t care if I died- and that- and- that if I died, you wouldn’t worry about it” </p><p>“Kokichi-” </p><p>“I wanted you all to be happy! I’m a compulsive liar! I insult everyone and throw around offensive jokes. If you had me as a friend, you would’ve been miserable! If I was alone, at least I would suffer alone!” </p><p>“Kokichi. I saw you as a friend. I wasn’t miserable to be your friend. I loved being by your side, our bickering was entertaining. Even though you would mess with the class trials, you still helped us, you thought of the things we wouldn't have been able to figure out, and you gave us the evidence we needed to work out the trial. I hate seeing you like this. But- I'm glad that you trust me to tell me this. I really want to get to know you more Kokichi. I want to know the real you. We can all work this all out together. You don’t have to be alone” Kokichi left his bed. His legs were weak but he carefully made his way to Shuichi. He sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s waist. </p><p>“I want to be your friend. I want everyone to trust me... I don’t want to be alone” Kokichi sobbed into Shuichi’s shirt. He trembled as he felt Shuichi wrap his arms around him, they sat in the chair in their embrace. Kokichi felt safer just being in his arms. It was warm, comforting. He wasn’t alone. He had Shuichi right now, he didn’t need to be alone. He was ok.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you have any tips for me to improve my writing I'd love to hear it! If you want me to write another fanfic I'd also love to hear :D<br/>If you want me to make more chapters comment below! If I do make more chapters I'll probably expand more on the aftermath of the killing game and how it affects the 2 of them and how they work together to overcome it.</p><p>Also, Kokichi may seem a little off character? This is just how I interpret his actions and how his thoughts could've been perceived. Also, a lot of Kokichi's thoughts are in 3rd person, this is just because a personal touch because when I have my own Panic attacks my thoughts feel like they're coming from a separate conscious and not my own- hence the 3rd person.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>